dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vi, The Infinite One
Appearance WIP Personality WIP History Vul was never stable, his innate immortality brought upon deterioration to his mind over the countless eons. Causing him to lose his morals and any inhibitions he had, turning him into a chaotic mess bent on spreading hell throughout existence. Unfortunately for him the reality itself wasn't having it, it began collapsing around him and everyone inside. Despite his seemingly infinite power he could only hold the march of entropy to a fixed point, now only slightly bigger than earth. All of his beautiful work gone left him distraught and truly afraid for his life for the first time, using what was left of his power he traveled back to the beginning of life. There he stayed dormant until his past self was born again in this reality, now posing as his own brother he intends to restart spreading chaos. Like his younger self, Vi doesn’t use his ability to it’s peak, participating in combat only for fun rather to kill. Even in battle Vi physically weak most of the time, his skills very lacking in martial arts, relying on copying and confusing opponents with their abilities. Power Reality Warping: Basically Omnipotences without sounding as op, he uses this for tons of things, but I will specify a few forms he uses a lot. Power Setting: At his base they’re more like a solid ghost, unable to take and throw good punches. However with their power they can instant increase their strength based on whoever they’re fighting with. In layman’s terms they scale up with an opponent, and is able to go higher on a whim too. Flight: He mostly floats instead of walking, so flying isn't out of the question. Teleportation: Though pretty much everyone has this, Vi does this quite a lot and in an instant. Portals: Used similarly to teleportation, but can be used more cleverly with sending attacks from behind without an opponents knowledge. Cloning: Unlike most cloning techniques that create weak short-lasting copies, Vi creates more of a hivemind of copies, with their power distributed evenly between all of them. There is no limit to the amount of clones, although they usually don’t stay separated for an entire match. Omnikinesis: While they can use anything imaginable, they tend to stick to the basics of elements. Such as fire, water, lighting, and earth. Gyrokinesis: An incredibly useful ability that they surprisingly don’t use enough to their advantage, still they have a variety of ways to use it Such as shifting the direction of gravity, increasing the force of it, or simply negating it all together. Perfect Shapeshifting: Vi has total control over their body, turning their hands into weapons, gaining legs, shifting into an animal, changing colors, turning into another person, y’know all that jazz! WIP Forms Base Power Matched (Matching the general power of an opponent) Infinite (The full extent of his power) Attacks Impale: When Vi gets an opponent on their back Vi can raise one of his tentacles as it morphs into a sharp point, bringing it down onto the chest of the opponent Dark Swarm: A terrifying move where Vi split's his body into hundreds of insects, usually spiders or wasps, and swarming an opponent, biting and stinging relentlessly Death Tremors: Vi's tentacles sink into the earth, seconds later the ground violently shakes and larges spikes pierce the surface to impale people "Stop Hitting Yourself": Vi infects an opponents arm and causes them to punch themselves repeatedly Beam Reversal: Vi waits for an opponent to charge up and fire a gigantic beam attack, where he then creates a portal in front of himself, and one behind the opponent... Needle Storm: Vi expands his body and a shower of thin needles shoot out of him. Once piercing flesh, they explode. Brutal Punishment: Vi grabs an opponent's neck/shirt, whether physically or magically, and fires two beams at the opponent's knees and then drops them Supernova: Vi creates a tiny orb that explodes violently after a short delay, the blast is so powerful the shockwave alone could hurt an opponent Clusternova: Vi creates a couple tiny orbs that violently explode after a short delay, they are weaker but have a larger explosion radius Scatternova: Vi creates a couple tiny orbs surrounding a specific orb, the orb detonates harmlessly but bounces the tiny orbs all around where they explode violently, smaller radius and less damage Hypernova: Vi creates a tiny orb that explodes into two gigantic beams of energy in random directions after a short delay, unpredictable but incredibly deadly Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIP Category:Characters Category:Ztar's Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Reality Warpers